


all bets are off

by rannas



Series: salmon mode shenanigans [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Conversations, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, mostly just silly group interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannas/pseuds/rannas
Summary: Rantaro decides to place a little bet on who gets together first in this little prison school dating game they had been forced into. Of course, he didn't expect everyone to get involved and for it get this out of hand when he started the whole thing.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: salmon mode shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073057
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	all bets are off

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up scene to 'in another perspective'. Not really needed to understand this, however.

The idea of getting a little bet going didn’t leave Rantaro's mind as he went back up to the dining hall. Maybe he wouldn’t tell anyone what he saw in the library just yet. Maybe a little wager on how long it took them to slip up and reveal their little secret to the group. If they were going to be stuck in here playing Monokuma's little dating game they might as well have some fun with it in the process after all. He was a bit early for lunch but it worked out. The room was empty beyond Ryoma sipping on some tea and Kirumi hard at work back in the kitchen. But the former tennis star was just the guy he was looking for. 

Rantaro slid into the seat next to him, “You like gambling right Ryoma?”

“It’s a way to pass the time, why do you ask Rantaro?” Ryoma responded with a sigh. 

Rantaro gave a lazy grin, “Oh just had an idea for a little betting outside the casino. Maybe place some bets on if we actually get a couple in this stupid little dating game.”

Ryoma laughed, “Ya think? Guess it's unavoidable some of us fall into that trap. But guess I’m down to wager on who it is. How we doing this?”

Rantaro tapped his chin, “Hmm… let’s do it blind. So we write down who we think, how many days until it happens, and something we win if we are right. Something reasonable like monocoins or something from the school store from the loser.”

“Sounds fair enough,” Ryoma said, pulling his cap down. 

“What sounds fair?” Kaede strolled over to the pair. 

Ryoma nodded, “Oh hey Kaede. Rantaro just challenged me to a little bet.”

Rantaro saw her bright eyes widen, and explained quickly, “Just a little bet on if anyone here actually gets together.”

“Hmmm… is that really okay to do?” The blonde girl frowned, puffing out her cheeks slightly as she thought. The two boys just stared at her, expecting a reprimand before she continued pumping her fists excitedly. “I want in!”

“Really?” Ryoma seemed surprised and Rantaro personally agreed but he wasn’t going to argue if he had Kaede on their side. 

Kaede smiled brightly, “Yeah! It’s not mean or anything. Plus I bet I’ll win!”

“What the hell are you virgins yapping on about?” Miu Iruma strolled up, the three of them wincing in preparation for what was likely to come spewing out of the crude inventor's mouth. They greeted Miu with some trepidation and Rantaro explained the bet quickly. 

Miu cackled, “We betting on who gets their cherry popped first, hell yeah I’m in!”

Kaede's eyes turned on Miu, “Don’t talk about our friends like that! That's super invasive! This isn’t about personal stuff like that.”

Miu cowered under her gaze and intense words, “S-s-s-sorry just… let me be part of this… I’ll be good I promise.” 

Rantaro chuckled, “You’re one scary girl Kaede.” It was rather impressive the way she could have Miu cowering with just a few simple words and one look. The haughty inventor was now a simpering mess.

“So do we just write our bet down on paper or what?” They all jumped unaware that Maki had stealthily slid into the dining hall and sat down at some point in their conversation. Rantaro did not see her as the type to participate in this kind of thing but her crimson eyes were way too scary to question it. 

Kirumi walked up to the group balancing a few trays of food that she sat down on the table, “I would also like to participate. I know as a maid I tend to see more behind the scenes than what most see but I hope that does not count as an unfair advantage. Shall I go fetch some pens and paper for us to use?” 

“Nah I’ll get them. You’re busy with lunch.” Rantaro smiled up at her, the food she set down smelled amazing as per usual with the maid. But he did feel a bit guilty that everyone relied on her so much.  
  
“I assure you it is no problem.” Rantaro tried to stand and wave her off and insist on getting it on his own but Kirumi’s gloved hand pressed hard on his shoulder pushing him back down in his seat before whisking away. He forgot how serious Kirumi could be about her duties as a maid. 

“Wow, Kirumi looks really pretty when she’s all intense like that doesn’t she?” Kaede commented, looking after the maid with a starry-eyed look. Rantaro was not sure how to respond to that one, or even if he should. 

The others began trickling in. Angie demanded to be included and claimed her god would lead her to victory. Tenko claimed she wouldn't let a degenerate male win at such a terrible contest. Rantaro was not quite sure she understood the bet but he was not going to risk her wrath. Himiko also begrudgingly agreed after Tenko and Angie asked if she would bet but did claim it was a pain. Miu quickly roped Keebo into placing a bet despite his insistence that it seemed ‘rather intrusive’ but after he was reassured that it included him and lack any robophobia he seemed rather okay with the whole thing. Tsumugi practically drooled at the idea, muttering to herself something about ships and a bunch of other references most of the group did not understand. 

Kirumi returned and began passing out paper and pens for people to fill out their bets. Korekiyo entered and after the bet was explained claimed it was a fascinating experiment in human behavior and immediately filled out his own slip of paper. Kaede explained the bet to Gonta and he was rather into the idea surprisingly enough. Although Rantaro had a feeling that Gonta was under the impression that the wager was more a gift for the winning couple and not so much a selfish gamble. But it was so innocent and sweet that Rantaro felt no need to correct Gonta on the matter. The entomologist deserved to remain such a kind soul in a place like this after all. 

Kaito was the last one to enter the dining hall. “What’s all this about?” He called out as he saw everyone filling out their bets and talking amongst themselves claiming how they would win. 

“Oh! It’s silly but we decided to put a fun little bet on who we think will get together first here. So we all wrote down a couple, how many days, and something we win if we are right. Just some group bonding that Rantaro came up with!” Kaede responded cheerfully. Rantaro nodded. Even if his intention had nothing to do with group bonding and more just some personal entertainment he couldn’t deny it was pretty fun having the whole group getting involved. 

“Hell yeah, I’m in. The Luminary of the Stars will totally be able to guess the first couple!” Kaito punched his open hand and grabbed a slip of paper and a pen. 

Rantaro chuckled, “Didn’t really expect everyone to get in on this. But should be fun.” Even Ryoma seemed to be smiling, and that was a rare sight. Not bad for just a little spur of the moment idea. 

“Not everyone! Shuichi isn’t here.” Keebo commented after scanning the room.

Gonta added, “Neither is Kokichi.”

“Weird,” Maki commented before looking down and resuming eating her udon. Rantaro wasn’t sure but he wondered if he heard just a tinge of sarcasm in her words. She really was an interesting one. He really could not figure that girl out. 

“Should we wait for them?” Kaede asked. 

“Nah, no need. I’ll fill them in later.” Rantaro responded, unable to avoid a small smile as he remembered just what those two were up to unbeknownst to the rest of the group. Kaede gave him a searching look however which made him wonder if she was suspicious of that response. But she didn’t say anything. 

Everyone passed in their slips of paper and Rantaro pocketed it. They all seemed to agree that he was the best one for the job of keeping the bets until the time came. And as soon as it all started the group all split off into their own groups and separate conversations. Rantaro made himself a plate and struck up a conversation with Kaito about space travel. Now all there was to do was wait. 

* * *

4 days later it finally paid off. All 16 of them had met up for breakfast as usual. They all gathered around the large table enjoying the spread of food provided for them. It was mostly quiet as they ate which allowed for everyone to notice as Shuichi stood up to grab another drink, grabbing an empty soda bottle from Kokichi's plate as he did. 

“Thanks, Shumai.” Kokichi looked up at him with a grin, which caught everyone in the surrounding seats attention, they watched silently as the pair seemed to forget that 14 other people were very much still in the room. Oblivious to the eyes on them, Shuichi smiled softly and leaned over and kissed Kokichi’s forehead. But that moment of cluelessness was short-lived as the rest of the class erupted. Shuichi’s face turned beet red immediately and even Kokichi was trying to hide behind his scarf although Rantaro could tell he was trying his best to keep a light-hearted grin on his face. He knew they’d slip up eventually. 

“What was that bro?” Kaito called out shocked from a couple of seats down. Next to him Maki just rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

“Gross,” Himiko muttered, and Tenko quickly agreed saying something about degenerate behavior that Rantaro didn’t bother to listen in on. 

On Rantaro’s side, he heard Tsumugi squeal something about how cute it was and Korekiyo was muttering something about the wonders of humanity. Keebo looked somewhat shocked, starting the two down as if processing this new development. 

“Shumai? Was that a nickname?” Kaede chuckled, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Next to her Miu was laughing hysterically, slamming the table and shaking so hard she couldn’t even speak, which was probably for the best. Gonta tried to offer his congratulations but his voice got lost in the shuffle. Professional as always, Kirumi only gave a knowing smile. Ryoma seemed to be laughing quietly to himself.

Rantaro chuckled, eyes glinting playfully as he leaned back in his chair, “Something to share with the class you two?” Shuichi just stood there blinking like a poor lost deer. Kaede was on his other side, clearly trying not to laugh at her friend's misfortune while patting his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. 

Kokichi’s face twisted into a half-grin in response, “Really Big Bro Rantaro, is that how it’s going to be? I thought we had something special, do you really think I’d cheat on you!?” He broke out into the loudest and most obnoxious of crocodile tears but no one seemed to care. 

Angie jumped up in excitement, “Oho so my god was right after all. I filled in the rest of my paintings and sculptures with your face yesterday Kokichi!”

“Paintings? Sculptures?” Kokichi immediately stopped crying and looked over at the artist bewildered while Shuichi managed to turn an even darker shade of red as he sat back down next to Kokichi and reached for a hat that was unfortunately not on his head today. 

Miu called out, “Who cares about Angie’s fucking gay porno painting? Tell us who won the bet avocado crotch!” The others did not even bother reacting to her crassness, all staring eagerly at Rantaro, ready to find out who won the bet. 

“Bet?” Both Shuichi and Kokichi questioned in unison. 

Tsumugi chirped in excitedly, “Yeah everyone just placed a bet on who would get together first and how long it would take. I’m plain excited to see who wins.”

Shuichi frowned, “Everyone… Kaede!?” The blonde girl looked sheepishly away from her friend which made the detective look even more panicked and betrayed.

Next to him, Kokichi gave Rantaro a shrewd look before asking in a very guarded voice, “Then why weren’t we included my dearest Rantaro?”

“Hmm, you were busy.” Rantaro shrugged. 

Kaede turned her gaze on him as well, with that same sort of look of suspicion she had on her face before, “I thought you said you’d tell them.”

Rantaro gave a crooked grin, “Must have slipped my mind. You know me. Pretty forgetful.” After all his memory was a whole mess after all. Couldn’t blame him. He just had to play it off and they could get back to the fun part. 

The purple gaze of the Ultimate Supreme Leader however was even more intense than Kaede’s, “Did you forget when you walked in on us? You know... when Shuichi and I were _occupied_.” Kokichi smirked looking down at his hand haughtily.

Shuichi slammed his hand against his face so hard Rantaro could hear the smack of skin hitting skin reverberate through the dining hall. The others around the table also reacted to the news. Miu moaned loudly, Gonta was covering his eyes, Kaito looked horrified, Tsumugi had an outright terrifying glazed eye expression, Ryoma just scoffed. Kokichi just looked around smug, knowing full well the vague wording of his question was what sent the whole group into a tizzy. Although Rantaro noticed the way his other hand seemed to shoot over towards Saihara under the table. 

Rantaro sighed, now it was time for damage control, “Stop freaking out. It’s nothing like that. I might have seen them kissing in the library but that was before I even started the bet.” 

“You cheater!” Kaito cried out. 

“How is that cheating?” Rantaro asked.

“Insider knowledge!” Kaito countered, getting rather worked up. 

Tenko shouted out, “Typical degenerate male behavior.” There was muttering throughout the group as they processed this new revelation. Rantaro was not even sure how to get them back on track. That was more Kaede’s specialty and she was busy going between frowning at him and looking over at Shuichi supportively. Shuichi had continued to sink down in his chair despite being flanked by both Kaede and Kokichi who seemed concerned for him. It made him feel a little less guilty about coming up with this whole idea. 

Angie pursed her lips, “Angie is also a cheater because she had knowledge from her god!” 

“Not the same thing,” Maki mumbled from the end of the table, the only one who seemed to have not completely forgotten her meal in the chaos. 

“The bet was based on when the coupling was revealed to the whole group so I do not think that Rantaro is necessarily cheating. After all, there is the possibility that any of us could have witnessed the two of them. There seems no need to call off the bet for such a trivial incident.” Kirumi commented calmly. Kirumi’s motherly role in the group seemed to calm the arguing and after some agreement, everyone resumed demanding the results. Rantaro pulled the slips of paper from his pocket, worn from repeatedly being placed there the past few mornings. He figured he should always have them on hand after all and today proved that was a smart plan. 

The others watched closely as he unfolded the papers and slowly looked through them. He could practically feel everyone's breaths down his neck. Even Shuichi and Kokichi were watching now, although a bit more in trepidation than excitement. Well at least in Shuichi’s case. Kokichi had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as if he planned this all along (but Rantaro had a feeling that was just an act). 

He moved two slips of paper off of the stack, “Alright, two can be eliminated from the start because they were for a different couple.” Rantaro gave a quick look over the group. Both Kaito and Tenko were sheepishly looking away from the group. Predictable. Made sense that those two would bet on themselves getting with their respective crushes. But no need to out them on it. After all, they could always start up another bet after this. 

“So 12 of you all guessed it would be us….” Shuichi mumbled, face bright red. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Looks like it. How uncreative and boring you all are. So disappointing.” But Rantaro could see a bit of pink in Kokichi’s face as well. 

“Let’s see. We can also eliminate this one. It didn’t have a day estimate just says ‘they are already fucking’ hmm classy. Guess whoever wrote that won’t win...a threeway.” Rantaro put that slip on the reject pile. 

“Wonder what trashy whore wrote that one.” Kokichi glared over in Miu’s direction and she responded with a loud cackle. A cackle which disappeared the moment Kaede sent her a disapproving glare and Miu immediately broke down and started muttering apologies and pulling at her hair. 

“Two of them are exactly the same… but both are wrong on the day so shouldn't be an issue,” Rantaro pulled the slips out of the pile.

Himiko pulled down on her hat, “Nyeh I just copied off of Angie.”

Tenko’s eyes widened as she cried out in Himiko’s direction, “You voted for the two degenerates Himiko?!” The mage didn’t respond and merely tried to hide even farther under her hat as Tenko continued to question her. 

Keebo corrected her, “It’s a bet, not a vote.”

“Did Gonta get it right? Gonta thinks Shuichi and Kokichi will really like what Gonta chose to get for them winning!” Gonta added brightly. The others all looked back at him. Miu opened her mouth to correct him but Kaede immediately slapped her hand over her mouth which once again had the inventor turning into a withering mess. No one else dared correct Gonta on his incorrect assumption. Even Kokichi was looking at the large guy with his lips twitching, he was clearly dying to say something but couldn’t quite bring himself to.

“No luck big guy. You said two days and it’s been four.” Rantaro filtered out a few more that were off the mark. Most were within a week however which was interesting. Clearly, it wasn’t necessary to see them making out in the library to have caught on to those two. 

He pulled out one of the remaining slips. “This one might be it, 4 days. That was Kaede….” The blonde pianist beamed and next to her Shuichi’s face reddened, Rantaro saw another slip that had gotten stuck to the back of another in the shuffle, “Oh wait this one is ever closer. 4 days. Breakfast. Right down to the meal. Freaky”

“So who was it?" Korekiyo questioned. He had been quiet but Rantaro saw him watching the whole thing unfold with an intense interest in his dark eyes. 

Rantaro set the slip down on the table, “Maki.” All 15 eyes immediately went to the red-clad girl who had continued to slowly eat her meal in the confusion. Rantaro was pretty sure he could see the smallest of smiles on her lips. Kaito was next to her looking shell shocked but also weirdly proud and affectionate at the same time. He saw Shuichi and Kokichi give each other confused looks. 

“So what did she win?” Kaede asked. She didn’t seem all that upset about barely losing but definitely surprised by who she lost to. She wasn’t alone there. He never thought Maki would participate and definitely didn’t think she’d win the whole thing. 

Rantaro cleared his throat, “To eat all her meals in peace.” It was by far the tamest of any of the demands from the pile. He heard Ryoma chuckle. 

“The hell? What kinda lame-ass reward is that?” Miu called out and the others all started talking as well before Maki raised her hand and they all fell into silence in the wake of her terrifying glare. And then she smiled. The others all remained silent and resumed eating their meals. She finished hers and threw away her trash and walked out without a word. The others slowly started to do the same. 

Rantaro looked over at Shuichi and Kokichi. Kokichi was stealing food off of Shuichi’s plate with a wide grin and trying to feed him while Shuichi sputtered before begrudgingly agreeing. Which Kokichi immediately teased him for, laughing gleefully as Shuichi ate off of his fork. That was of course until Kokichi noticed Rantaro watching them.

“Oh is big bro Rantaro a voyeur? Is your kink watching other people or something? Should my beloved detective and I put on a show for your benefit?” Kokichi’s lips curled up, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Shuichi muttered in response, clearly embarrassed but not shocked by Kokichi’s antics. They must really have gotten quite close while being trapped here to already have that level of familiarity between them.

Rantaro just smiled and laughed, “Congrats you two.”  
  
“Huh? We weren’t in your stupid bet so we couldn’t win.” Kokichi crossed his arms over his chest. Rantaro was searching for how to respond when someone took the words right out of his mouth. 

“But you two seem really happy!” Kaede turned over to them, smiling brightly over in their direction. That seemed to bolster Shuichi’s spirits, who smiled softly for the first time since this whole debacle started. Kokichi’s eyes flickered over to the detective and his petulant expression softened some. The others had all left now, so it was just the four of them and Kirumi off washing dishes in the kitchen. 

“I-uh-- yeah.” Shuichi looked down at the table, still smiling.

Kokichi’s nose wrinkled as pink spread across his face, “I’m just buttering him up so my secret organization can get away with our many crimes now that I have a detective in my pocket.” He added smugly.

Kaede’s eyebrows furrowed until she saw Shuichi laughing to himself shaking his head as he replied, “That’s a lie.”

“You got me,” Kokichi mumbled in return, looking over at the detective affectionately. 

Rantaro suddenly had the feeling he was intruding on something he shouldn’t be. So with a small cough, he changed the subject. “So what do you all think about starting up another bet? Can’t imagine we won’t get at least one more couple before this all ends.” 

“Is that really such a good idea?” Kaede frowned, probably still worried about how this whole scene had affected Shuichi. But the detective did not seem too worse for the wear, he actually already seemed to be deep in thought. Rantaro wondered if he was already trying to use his sleuthing instincts to sniff out the next potential couple. Kaede smiled over at Shuichi and then back at Rantaro. Which was a relief because Rantaro was pretty sure having Kaede in on the idea was a requirement at this point. 

“Yay! Am I included this time?” Kokichi cheered out, “Well then I’m totally gonna win this game. You will regret leaving me out last time _Big Bro Rantaro._ ” He gave Rantaro a devilish look that sent a chill up his spine. For someone so small Kokichi Ouma could be quite terrifying when he wanted to be and Rantaro had a feeling that in some way he would be paying for this little bet in the form of some clever prank. 

Oh well. Still worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly and fun for the holidays. A little short and sweet follow-up to the last fic. Writing group scenes with 16 people is something but hopefully, the dialogue is entertaining and in character. Might do more little one-shots based on salmon mode, not sure (main priority is finishing my longfic of course).


End file.
